Bad Moon Rising
by MonsterxChild
Summary: There's an Alpha pack in town set on making Casey and Derek join there ranks along with a Dark Druid that's set on having Derek all to herself. Casey struggles to choose between her mate, and her pack. Can't she just have both? Third part of my DerekxOC story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're actually doing this Scott." Casey sighed as she stood in the tattoo parlor with Scott and stiles. Scott had, for whatever reason decided to get a tattoo, and one that didn't look like it had much meaning either.

"What? You have one!" He whined

"It's not a tattoo Scott, that's my mating mark, I got that when Derek and I-"

"Ahh! No! Ew, gross. TMI Cj! " Stiles interjected, "TMI!"

Laughing Casey turned to look at the tattoo artist staring at the drawing Scott had given him as an example of what he wanted. Looking up the tattoo artist shook his head. "Boy am I glad you drew me a picture, seems a bit complicated to me." All Scott could do was smile and give the man a little shrug.  
While the tattooist prepared the needle and ink for Scott's tattoo, Stiles and Casey flipped through some of the portfolios in the studio. Casey couldn't help but laugh when Stiles held up a page with a lizard like creature on it that looked eerily similar to the kanima.

"Hey Scott why don't you get something like this?" Stiles teased as he showed his friend the page. Casey snorted at Scott's unimpressed look. "To soon?" Stiles asked with a grin

"Just a bit Stiles." Casey laughed.

"You sure about this man these things are pretty permanent." Stiles reminded.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott declared.

"But why two bands?" Stiles pressed.

"I just like it." Scott tried to explain.

"You should more than just like it Scott. We're talking about two bands being on your arm forever, the rest of your life. Don't you think you should get something a little more meaningful?" Casey pressed.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott supplied.

"Yeah I don't think that's what she meant." Stiles pressed.

"He's right" the tattooist interrupted. "The meaning goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tattoo a' means to leave a mark, like a right of passage."

"Yeah! See he gets it!" Scott said with a smug grin.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles explained slowly as if Scott was a four year old child that didn't get the meaning of two plus two.

Ignoring Stiles, the tattooist turned to Scott, "you ready?" Scott took a deep breathe and tensed up, "You don't have any problems with needles do you?"

Scott gave a quick shake of his head, "Nope" and with that the tattooist started up the needle and pressed it to Scott's arm. His face scrunched up in pain while Stiles leaned over to get a better look before he fell over, passed out.

"Idiots." Casey sighed as she picked Stiles up and propped him up in a near by chair as she continued to watch Scott go through the pain.

After an hour and a half of watching Scott's face morph with the different levels of pain, the tattooist finally finished and wrapped the tattoo up before explaining the after care to Scott. Stiles had woken shortly after the sound of the needle going ended with a raging head ache and Casey shook her head wondering why she dealt with these two's antics.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as the three of them got into the jeep.

"It kind of burns." Scott whined.

"Well you did just get stabbed hundreds of times with a needle." Stiles pointed out sarcastically, clutching an ice bag to his head.

"Yeah but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott explained as he started to lift the bandage that covered the Saran Wrap. "Arg! No it's defiantly not supposed to feel like this!" He grunted in pain. Another pained grunt had Scott tearing the bandage off.

"Ugh! No, Scott! Don't do that!" Stiles whined trying to look away, but failing.

Pulling the rest of the bandages off the three watched as the tattoo healed and faded. "What!? No!" Scott cried out. "It healed…"

"Well there goes about eighty bucks." Casey sighed as she stared down at Scott's healed arm.

"Ah thank God, I hated it." Stiles mumbled with no sympathy.

"Well better luck next time," Casey smiled, "lets get going, shall we?" Stiles smiled and started the car, intent to get away from the tattoo place before Scott got any other crazy ideas.

"So how's the search for Erika and Boyd going?" Stiles asked.

"Not good, we have no leads." Casey sighed. "I'm really worried about them too."

"I thought they left voluntarily." Stiles mumbled as he continued to drive.

"They did but there's just something that isn't right," Casey tried to explain, "look I don't really want to talk about it can we change the subject?"

Stiles pursed his lips in thought before turning to face Scott, "So how are things with Allison?"

Rolling his eyes Scott gave a shrug, "I don't think she'll be back this year. We agreed not to see each other this summer, no visits, no calls no texts."

"so how do you know she won't be back this year?" Stiles asked as he pulled up to a red light.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott explained.

"oh I think she is." Stiles nodded and looked out the window pointedly. "I'd say pretty definite, ya' know? Like one hundred percent." When Scott and Casey continued to stare at him confusedly, Stiles pointed out the window and sitting in the car next to them was none other than Lydia and Allison.

"Oh God!" Scott exclaimed as he tired to duck down, Allison doing the same in Lydia's car. "Can you just drive, please Stiles!?" Scott begged.

" I can't it's a red light." He pointed out. "I think we should talk to them, you know just say something."

"No! Cj please don't let him! Please, no!" Scott begged.

"Stiles," Casey warned.

"C'mon, what could it hurt?" Stiles asked as he leaned across and started to roll down the window.

"No! God no, Stiles! No, no, no! Oh my God!" Scott whined.

"Stiles-!" Casey tried again but it was to late, Stiles had already rolled down the window.

"Hey-!" But before he could finish his greeting Lydia took off despite the red light. "You know, probably didn't see us." Stiles reasoned.

"Sure Stiles, that's what happened." Casey sighed as the three waited for the light to turn green.

"What are you doing!?" Scott asked panicked as Stiles drove behind Lydia's car.

"uh, driving?" Stiles asked more than said.

"we're right behind them!" Scott complained.

"Do you see any turns?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them!" Scott whined pathetically.

"Scott, there are no turn offs! What do you want Stiles to do? Stop in the middle of the road!?" Casey snapped, completely done with Scott's paranoia.

"I don't know! Anything!" He complained, ignoring Casey's sarcastic tone.

Stiles glared at Scott before slamming on the breaks, stopping them in the middle of the road. Ahead of them, Lydia stopped her car as well. "Are you kidding me?" Casey sighed as she stared at the car in front of them. Before she could say more high pitched screams erupted from the car. "Guys! She shouted already pulling her seat belt off. It didn't take long for the two teens in front of her to pull of their own seat belts and go racing towards the car.

It took the three of them only a few seconds to reach the other car, only to see a deer smashed into the front widow, blood, fur and broken glass everywhere. "Are you ok!?" Scott asked frantically as he examined Allison, Stiles doing the same to Lydia, leaving Casey to check out the car.

"It came out of no where!" Lydia explained her voice shaking. "It ran into us..."

"That's not normal..." Casey mumbled as she continued to look around the rest of the car trying to see what could have attracted the deer enough to cause it to run straight into the car. "Deer don't just run head first into cars."

"Well this one did!" Lydia cried out pushing her hair from her face. "How the hell did it just run into us!?"

"It's almost like it committed suicide..." Casey sighed and looked up as Scott came around to check out the damage himself.

"I saw it's eyes before it hit us, it was almost like it was crazy." Lydia explained as she slowly calmed down.

"Maybe it was bitten by something and had rabies?" Casey suggested. "Is that possible? For an animal to do something like that? Scott?"

"How should I know?" He asked looking up from the damage.

"Because you work in a vet clinic." She rolled her eyes and turned to the other three. "What about you guys? Ever read anything like that?"

"I'm not sure." Stiles sighed rubbing the back of his head. "It seems possible though-"

"It was scared." Scott interrupted, finally taking his eyes away from the dead deer. "Casey, just come here, it was scared..."

Casey gave him an unsure look before stepping forward and holding out her arm. "It was terrified..." She murmured, starring sadly at the animal that had spent it's last moments in complete and utter terror. Sighing she stood up. "There's nothing we can really do, Lydia call your mom and let her know what happened. Luckily the deer ran right into the car, so its a no-fault accident, your insurance should cover it. Allison, do you want to call your dad to come pick you up? If he can't we can always give you a ride home once Lydia's mom gets here along with a toe truck."

"I-I'll call him." She said with a shaky voice, pulling her bag out of Lydia's car to get her phone.

"Stiles, call pops let him know we're gonna be a little late getting home. He's still a little iffy with us from last year (I'm talking about school years not actual years) and Scott if your mom is expecting you home you should call her and tell her the same thing." Casey instructed dropping to her Alpha tone without really thinking about it.

"It's fine she's working the graveyard shift tonight." Scott explained as he stared at Allison longingly.

By the time Allison was picked up and Lydia's mother and the toe truck showed up it was well into the evening, and the teens had to get home seeing as their first day of Junior year was the next day. What a way to kick off the year right?

"Stiles! Wake up! Do we really need to go through this every damn year!" Casey shouted up the stairs.

Pops chuckled from his spot at the kitchen table. "When are you going to learn Cj? Stiles is not an early bird." Casey looked over her shoulder at him with a pout. "I'll go see if I can get him to move along." Pops sighed as he got up and made his way to the stairs, Casey beaming at him as he went.

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until, "Dad what are you doing!?...Dad! Argh!" and a loud thunk. Stiles came down the stairs with an angry frown followed by a smug pops.

"Now eat your breakfast, and get your asses to school, and don't be late!" Pops warned as he walked out the front door.

"You heard the man, lets get going!" Casey smiled before shoving a pop-tart into Stiles mouth and his shoes into his chest before dragging him out the door.

Stiles had complained the whole way in between bites of pop-tart about his incomplete search about annual deer related accidents, and why it could have been relevant to last nights incident. However once they pulled into the parking lot and spotted Scott next to his dirt bike he had been saving up for the whole summer he dropped his complaints.

"Yo Scotty!" Stiles called as he ran up to him. This was the first time the two had seen Scott's ride and Casey had to admit it was pretty awesome. "Nice bike!"

"Good job Scott, you buy her all on your own?" Casey asked as she inspected the bike.

"Her?" Scott asked with an amused smile.

"Everyone knows vehicles are female Scott. Now, did you, or did you not, buy her all on your own."

Letting out a laugh Scott nodded his head. "Yeah, though mom's helping me with the insurance."

"Makes sense. Now, let's get inside shall we?" Casey suggested.

As they made stops at each of their lockers they discussed random things that came across their minds. "So how's the tattoo?" Casey asked jokingly.

Scott sneered over at her. "Shut up, you know exactly how it is. Besides, I think I know how to get it to stay, or at least someone who does."

"Really who?" Stiles asked making a sour expression.

"Derek." Scott explained smugly.

"Wait, you want to ask Derek for help?" Stiles groaned. "Why, why?"

"Because, he has that tattoo on his back." Scott stopped for a moment and turned to Casey. "That is a tattoo right? Not a uh- you know-"

"A mating mark?" Casey asked amused. Making a face Scott nodded in agreement. "No that's a tattoo." She laughed.

"Then why is it your uh 'mating mark'?" Stiles asked his face scrunching up in confusion.

"The tattoo Derek has means a lot to him. And unlike someone he put a lot of thought into it before he got it. It's practically a part of him, and that's what the mating mark is, a symbol of who you are being visible on your mate for all to know." Casey explained with a shrug. "I know what it means generally to him, but I never really asked him, why that meant so much to him that it became a part of who he is."

"But still, doesn't he have his hands full?" Stiles asked as the three stopped right in front of the missing posters for Erika and Boyd.

Casey let out a little whine, looking sadly at the posters before Scott and Stiles pulled her away. "C'mon lets get to English." Stiles sighed.

Everyone was sitting in class when all of a sudden everyone's phones started to go off. Casey read the text carefully just as a voice began to recite the message. Standing at the front of the room was a woman, presumably their new English teacher holding up her own phone. "This is the last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone."

"How the hell did she get all our numbers anyways." Casey grumbled but complied to the request none the less. Next to her Stiles shrugged also turning his phone off.

Half way through class while all the students worked on a simple, first day of school packet, the principle walked in and delivered a message to the teacher. "Mr. McCall, and Ms. Johnson." She beckoned. The two shared a weary glance before gathering their things and walking up to her desk, and then fallowing her out. "Uh I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother, and your guardian needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of both your attendance records, and I don't want to see you slip back into old habits."

"We won't." Scott assured her.

"Besides, I still passed my classes with straight A's" Casey pointed out with a bit more attitude than normal, receiving a questioning look from Scott which she just shrugged off.

"We understand." Scott said quickly drawing the teachers attention back to him. "Don't worry." And with that the two of them walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked as the two of them climbed onto his bike.

"I don't know... I just don't like the vibe I'm getting from her. And how the hell did she get our phone numbers?"

"You getting one of Stiles feelings?" Scott laughed.

"Don't joke about that. Stiles was right about Matt last time." Casey warned as Scott finally pulled out of the parking lot.

The two finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, and parked. They then rushed right into the hospital and searched for Scott's mom. "Mrs. McCall!" Casey called as she saw the woman walk by quickly.

She turned and saw the two before letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank God you two are here."

"What's wrong? Why did Pops need me here, and not Stiles?"

"Well, I just called the school, and told them he needed you, and since I was put down as a back up emergency contact they believed me." Mrs. McCall explained.

Casey stared at her for a moment before a grin spread across her face. "Badass Mama McCall!"

"Casey." Scott warned before turning to his mom. "Then why are we here?"

"It's Isaac." At that Casey's face drained of color.

"What's wrong with Isaac?" She demanded.

"He and another woman were brought in earlier, both with severe wounds, though with Isaac's condition, we're having a bit of a problem."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Scott asked.

"Because you were doing so well I didn't want to disrupt it." She explained sadly.

"It's not gonna stop mom. I'm gonna do better this year, better grades, better son, better friend, better everything." Scott smiled down at his mom sincerely.

"Alright, he's in room 215 if he's not already in surgery." Mrs. McCall sighed and pointed them in the right direction.

"Thanks Mama McCall!" Casey called already halfway down the hall, Scott not to far behind shooting his mom one last smile.

The two were in the elevator waiting for the doors to close so they could get to Isaac's floor when a cane shot out and kept the doors from closing. A man with thick black glasses walked in and stood in the corner. "Would you hit the button for the second floor please?"

"No problem, it's where we're headed." Casey smiled, her tone light, though she was stressed over Isaac.

"You two wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you?" The man asked just as the two were about to exit the elevator. The two shared a hopeless look before agreeing reluctantly, leading the man to where he needed to be.

As soon as they were sure the man was at the right room the two took off looking around for Isaac's room. "Wait!" Casey stopped and grabbed onto Scott's arm, forcing him to stop as well. "That's Isaac's scent!" Her head snapped to the right just in time to see a male nurse wheeling someone into the elevator. The man turned with a smirk, and Casey could see Isaac slumped over in a wheel chair with an unknown wolf standing next to him. Without thinking Casey sprinted tot eh elevator her claws and teeth coming out along with a warning growl, Scott close behind.

Casey slammed straight into the other wolf pushing him into the back wall giving Scott just enough room to slip in between the closing doors. The wolf shoved her away with a grunt, his eyes flashing red. Casey's eyes widened as the realization that they were fighting an Alpha registered in her brain. The man smirked as he shoved Scott into the back wall and Casey into the elevator doors by her neck. He slammed her head a few times into the metal wall leaving her dazed on the floor as he continued to throw Scott around. "Don't you two know what you're dealing with?" He asked with sneer. "I'm an Alpha!" The doors dinged and began to open, and Casey felt herself being pulled through and pushed safely aside as another figure pushed their way in and pulled the giant Alpha out.

"So am I." Casey blinked at the sound of Derek's voice, and forced herself to get up and stagger back into the elevator. "Shouldn't you two be in school?" He asked as he looked at the two of them. Casey rolled her eyes as she moved to check on Isaac.

"We need to get out of here." Casey reminded the two gesturing to the unconscious Isaac.

"Right." Derek sighed as he came over and picked Isaac up. "Casey take my keys and bring the car around the front. Scott cover me." Grabbing his keys Casey did as she was told and brought the car around and waited as Derek and Scott loaded Isaac into the back of the car and then got in themselves.

"Where we going?" Casey asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Go to the Hale house." Derek instructed.

Once there the three rushed to get Isaac out and into the house, and Scott's phone went off. "It's Stiles!"

"Answer it!" Casey replied her attention still on her packmate, and mate. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He should be." Derek mumbled finding a place to lay Isaac down.

"You don't still live here do you?" Scott asked coming into the room.

"No, the county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek explained looking through the floor boards.

"But it did heal." Scott mumbled taking a step closer to Isaac.

"Not on the inside." Derek mumbled distractedly.

"Are you going to tell me who that was back there. That Alpha?" Scott asked.

"It's a rival pack. It's my problem." Derek explained.

"Our problem!" Casey called from her spot beside Isaac. "It's our problem Derek. This is my pack too!"

Ignoring her, Derek continued. "I know you want to help and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Casey and I've got this. Go back to being a teenager."

"Hey Derek. If you wanna pay back that favor now there is something you can do for me." Scott said rubbing his shoulder.

"Seriously Scott?" Casey asked as she tended to Isaac. She gave her friend an annoyed look but turned back to helping Isaac.

Letting out a sigh Casey finished patching Isaac up before turning to one of her best friends and mate. Apparently Stiles had shown up at one point escaping her notice, and was standing in the corner watching as Derek examined the area where Scott had gotten a tattoo.

"Yeah I see it." Derek sighed "Two bands right? What's it mean?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged "Just something I traced with my fingers."

"Why is it so important to you?" Derek questioned as he watched Scott trace two circles in the dust on the floor.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott questioned instead.

"To mark something." Stiles supplied at Derek's confused look.

"That's Tahitian. In Samoan it means open wound." Scott explained. "I know I always wanted to get a tattoo when I was 18. I decided to get it now to make it a kind of reward."

"For what?" Derek pressed, staring at Scott with an interested look.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I just tried to give her the space she wants, even though four months later it still hurts. Still feels like a uh..."

"Like an open wound." Stiles finished for him.

"Yeah..." Scott sighed.

Derek stared at him for a long moment before reaching back and grabbing something. "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek warned.

"Probably worse than getting the tattoo." Casey supplied.

"Greeeeeat." Stiles muttered.

"Do it." Scott said with determination, more than what he had when he was actually getting the tattoo.

Derek sighed, then started up a blow torch, startling the two teen boys. "Oh wow! That's just, that looks like a lot of pain so I'll take that as my que, I'm just gonna wait outside!" Stiles explained trying to get passed Derek who stopped him.

"You get to help hold him down." He said with a smirk.

Stiles whined and grumbled but did as he was told and helped Casey hold onto Scott's shoulders as Derek placed the blow torch where Scott's would be tattoo was. Scott let out loud pain-filled screams, his eyes flashing yellow and his canines elongating. Finally the pain was too much and Scott blacked out.

"Will he be ok?" Casey asked as she helped lean him back into a comfortable position.

"He will be. Once it's completely healed he should regain consciousness." Derek explained putting his blow torch away.

A few minutes later Scott woke with a gasp. The first thing he did was look over to his arm before a large grin spread across his face. "It worked!" He said excitedly.

"It did!" Casey smiled. "Now, no more tattoos yeah?" She asked helping him up.

"Looks pretty permanent now!" Stiles shrugged as the two headed towards the door.

"yeah... Kinda needed something permanent after everything that's happened to us." Scott explained. "Everything changes so fast." The two were just about to leave when Scott stopped at the front door. "You painted the door!? Why would you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott." Derek sighed.

"Why only one side?" Scott pressed.

"Scott I swear to God if you do what I think you're about to do I will-" But before she could finish Scott had ran his claws down the door.

"Scott-!" Derek called trying to stop him, but Scott just kept clawing the paint off the door only to reveal the Alpha pack's symbol.

"You asshole! I had to paint that!" Casey seethed, but Scott ignored her instead stared at Derek.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night Casey and I got bit by the Alpha... How many are there?" Scott demanded.

Derek glanced at Casey before letting out a sigh. "A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"They have some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erika. Peter, Isaac, Casey and I have been searching for them for months." Derek explained to the two.

"So if you find them, how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked looking worriedly to Casey.

"With all the help I can get." Derek sighed starring Scott down.

"Where is she?" The four whirled around to see Isaac sitting up looking anxious.

"Isaac!" Casey exclaimed rushing over to him. "Take it easy, you have wounds from Alphas, lie back down."

"I'm fine." Isaac tried to brush Casey's hands away. "The girl that saved me! She was brought into the hospital with me." Isaac explained frantically.

The four shared a look unsure of what to tell him.

"Isaac... There was no girl." Casey said carefully.

* * *

**Ok I am soooooo sorry it took so long to start this story! I had to see if I was right about a couple of things, (Ms. Blake ugh and I was!) and I had been on a trip in the UK and Ireland so I didn't really have time to plan a story let alone watch the show. Anyways I'm gonna write as much as I can this week, because next week I move into my dorm and start college (Yay?) so hopefully you guys like this story, leave a review or a message and tell me what you think! Messages or reviews always make me feel better about my writing so don't be shy!**

**thanks for reading guys! I'll try to write more this week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Casey let out another sigh as she followed Scott and Stiles down the street. Scott glanced over his shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "What?" Stiles questioned them.

"What do you mean 'What?'" Scott countered.

"I mean what, you know what!"

"What?" Scott and Casey asked completely confused now.

"I mean that look you were giving each other?" Stiles pressed.

"We weren't giving each other a look Stiles." Casey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The look that says that the last thing you'd rather be doing is going to a party!" He accused.

"It's not that!" Scott tried to defend himself.

"That's right." Casey gave in. "Stiles, my pack is missing and Isaac just got out of the hospital. I should be with them."

"No! No way Cj! I'm sorry, but you promised to go with me to this thing! You can't back out! And you!" He rounded on Scott. "What's your problem?"

Scott shot Casey a helpless look, "It's just that, it seems weird going to another high school's party." He shrugged.

"Would you just-!" He let out an annoyed sigh, "God, just have one drink alright? Both of you! It'll be fine! I went to nursery school with this girl alright? And she promised to introduce us to all of her friends alright? So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia, and no pack! We're moving on Scott, and Cj! You are going to take a night off and let Derek deal with the kids!"

Casey let out a snort at Stiles explanation. "Fine Stiles, one night."

"Alright." Scott agreed, a grin creeping across his face. "We're moving on."

"Onward and upward!" Stiles agreed enthusiastically.

"Let's do this." Scott raised bot hands for a high-five.

"That's what I'm talking about! Get in this Cj!" Stiles cheered raising both his hands.

"Oh my God, we are such dorks!" Casey laughed raising her own hand to do their group high-five. The three then made their way up to the front door where music was blasting from the house before them.

"Stiles!" A girl called once the three entered the house. "Hi!" She skipped right up to them and threw her arms around him.

"Hey! There's the birthday girl-!" But he was cut off when she pressed her lips to his.

"So that's why he wanted to come to this party so bad." Casey giggled as she nudged Scott, who was starring at the two open mouthed.

"So glad you made it." She smiled.

"Me too." Stiles said quickly starring down at the girl with wide eyes.

"Come down stairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." She suggested.

"Yes!" Stiles agreed eagerly, shooting a grin over his shoulder as he followed the girl down the stairs. Casey let a laugh escape her as she continued to watch Scott's face.

He glanced over at her before walking further into the house and stopped at the first girl he saw. "Hey." She gave him an unimpressed look before walking away, causing Casey to burst into laughter.

Casey decided she shouldn't watch her friend fail miserably all night and decided to link their elbows. "C'mon Romeo, let's find you a girl to dance with."

"Wait Casey!" Scott mumbled and pulled the girl to a stop. "I got a text from Allison, she wants to see us."

"Us?" Casey asked her face scrunching up in confusion. "Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know she said it's urgent." Scott explained, a pained look crossing his face.

"Alright, text her back tell her where we are." She sighed.

Scott gave her an apologetic look as he started to pull her towards the front door. "I kinda already did. She and Lydia are kinda already outside."

Rolling her eyes Casey let out a sigh. "There really is no hope for you is there, you hopeless puppy."

The two quickly made their way out into the front door where they were greeted by Lydia and Allison. "What is it? Are you two ok?"

"I need to show you something." Allison explained rolling up her sleeve, Lydia doing the same.

"What is that supposed to mean Allison?" Casey asked as she examined the bruises on the girls arms.

"I don't know. I was hoping one of you would know." She sighed as she rolled her sleeve back down when Casey let go of her arm.

"It looks familiar, but I can't place it." Casey shrugged and looked over to Scott.

He gave a helpless shrug in return. "I've never seen it before." He explained.

"What about Derek?" Allison demanded. "Do you think he would know?"

Casey let a breath out through her nose, calming herself. "I'm not sure Allison. I can ask, but there's no guarantees alright? And don't get upset if he doesn't know." Allison nodded her head in agreement. "I should go back. Isaac is still healing I should be there for him. I'll try to get Derek to come by after school, but no promises. We've got a lot going on right now alright? Scott tell Stiles I had to go, pack emergency ok?" Scott nodded and Casey took that as her que to take off.

* * *

"Hey I'm back!" Casey called coming into the loft. "How's Isaac?"

"I'm fine!" Isaac called from inside. He emerged with a grin and his arms opened for a hug.

Casey let out a little laugh before going and giving him a hug. "You sure? Do you remember what happened yet?"

Isaac pulled out of the hug with a frown on his face. "No, I can't remember anything before the girl waking me up." He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Where's Derek?" Casey asked sympathetically.

"Over here!" Her mate called from his desk. He was on his laptop doing research.

"Bumping it up to twenty-first century technology I see." Casey teased walking around the desk and wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "You ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Casey. How was the party?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Boring. The moment we got there some chick dragged Stiles off to get 'wine'" She rolled her eyes.

Derek stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "_Stiles_?" He asked with a laugh. Shaking his head he turned back to the computer.

Casey smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "Be nice! It's not like Stiles is ugly, just a bit dorky. And I'm sure he would have at least one girlfriend by now if he wasn't so busy pining after Lydia Martin. His crush is _legendary_, and all the girls at school know about it. Who would want to compete with her?"

Derek let out another chuckle. "Still, it's Stiles."

"You're mean." Casey laughed. "Oh and speaking of Lydia. Her and Allison showed up at the party to show Scott and I these strange bruises some random chick gave them."

"Random chick?" Derek asked.

"They've never seen her before, and she seemed like she was in pain. She came up to them and asked where Scott was. Seems a bit worrisome to me." Casey shrugged.

"Alright, and what's so strange about the bruises?" Derek pressed.

"Well they pretty much mirror each other, for one thing. And second they make a symbol that seems familiar to me but I just can't place it."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Derek sighed finally closing down his computer.

"Well it would be nice if you could stop by the school tomorrow and take a look for yourself." Casey pressed.

"Casey we have bigger things to worry about right now." Derek sighed giving her a look.

"Look I know you don't like the two very much." Derek let out a little snort. "But it wouldn't take to long, and who knows what if it's helpful?"

Derek finally turned to face her and pulled her down into his lap. "Fine." He sighed "I'll come check it out tomorrow after school. Now, is the sheriff going to be home tonight?"

"Uh..." Casey glanced over in Isaac's general direction. She knew he'd been staying here with Derek since Derek had gotten the place. And normally if anyone spent the night it was Derek at her place since Stiles didn't have super wolf hearing. "I don't think that would be the best idea-"

"Not like that." Derek chuckled. "We're gonna try something to help Isaac regain his memory in the morning. I figured it would be easier if you were already here, that way I can just drop the two of you off at school in the morning since I'm going to be picking you up as well."

"Oh!" Casey laughed. "Yeah, totally I can stay the night." Derek sighed but couldn't help but chuckle at his mate.

* * *

"You know I'm starting to not like this idea." Isaac called over to Casey and Derek from where he was pacing in front of the loft's windows. It was the next morning before school started and they were waiting for Peter to arrive. "It sounds kinda dangerous. You know, I defiantly don't like this idea, and I defiantly don't like him!"

"You'll be fine." Derek assured him.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac whined.

"He knows how to do it, I don't." Derek explained simply. "It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him right?" Isaac tried. "And personally, I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked. "Do you trust Casey?"

"Yeah." Isaac sighed. "I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him Isaac." Casey explained, getting up and giving Isaac a hug. "Besides no one likes him."

The door to the loft opened to reveal Peter standing there with a slight frown on his face. "Guys, FYI, I know coming back from the dead has left some of my abilities impaired, but! My hearing still works so, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is your feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek said with no hesitation and a straight face.

"At all." Casey agreed with a grin.

"Now shut up and help us." Derek demanded standing up.

Peter stared at them for a moment before a grin spread across his face, "Fair enough." He agreed unleashing his claws. "Let's get started." He pulled out a chair and gestured Isaac to sit in it. "Now relax." He instructed."I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked unsure.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill the requires quite a bit of practice" Peter explained calmly. "One slip and you can paralyze someone, or kill them."

"Y-You've had a lot of practice though right?" Isaac asked frantically.

"Well I've never paralyzed someone." Peter shrugged.

Casey, Derek and Isaac shared a look, suddenly unsure. "Wait does that mean you've never-" Peter cut Isaac off by digging his claws into the back of his neck, the other arm wrapping around his front to keep him still. Isaac's body spazed out, reaching up to stop Peter before slowly relaxing, Peter's eyes glowing an electric blue. Isaac began struggling again, causing Casey to take a worried step forward.

"Wait!" Peter warned. "I see them!" Peter took short quick breaths in, his eyes looking unseeingly around the room, as if he was watching something that wasn't there. He let out a grunt before pulling his arm away from Isaac and taking stumbling steps back into Derek's desk.

Casey immediately rushed to Isaac's side to check on him. "You ok?" She mumbled pulling him to her protectively.

"I'm fine." He gasped, clutching onto Casey in return.

"What did you see?" Derek demanded as he watched Peter pace around the room shooting weary looks at Isaac.

"I- uh it was confusing." Peter gasped trying to calm himself while remembering what he'd seen through Isaac's eyes. "I-Images of uh va-vague shapes."

"But you saw something." Derek clarified.

"Isaac found them." Peter confirmed.

"Erika and Boyd?" Casey asked her voice hopeful.

"I-I-I barely saw them, glimpses." Peter tried to excuse.

"But you did see them right?" Derek pressed.

"Worse." Peter mumbled.

"Deucalion." Derek realized.

"He was talking to them something about time running out." Peter recalled.

"What does that even mean." Isaac whispered.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek sighed.

"No, no, no, no. He-He didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd be dead." Peter clarified.

"The next full moon?" Derek questioned.

Peter stared at him with a grave face, "Tomorrow night." he agreed.

Derek sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, a deep look of concentration. Glancing over at Casey he could tell she was distressed by the news along with Isaac. Sighing again he stood up. "C'mon, let's get you two to school."

Casey stared up at him with a blank face. "Boyd and Erika may die tomorrow night, and you want Isaac and I to go to school?" She questioned him slowly.

"Yes, I do." Derek agreed quietly.

"No! We should be here! We have to come up with a plan, there's no time for school!" She protested.

"Casey, you're not in the right state of mind to be coming up with stable plans right now. Go to school, do some mindless work. Peter and I will stay here and come up with a plan to track them down. If we figure anything out, you'll be the first to know alright?" Casey still stared at him with a hard expression causing Derek to sigh in frustration. "How about this, you wanted me to talk with Lydia and Allison after school right? Well, what if I meet with them right now? Before school?"

"You already promised to meet with them Derek." Casey sighed, her shoulders slumping as she finally gave in. "Fine, c'mon Isaac, let's go to school."

Casey quickly sent out a group message to Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Scott, to meet them at the front of the school so that Lydia and Allison can talk to Derek. They all quickly agreed and were there as soon as Derek pulled up. "Let's find an empty class room." Casey suggested glancing around at all the teens that were trying to discreetly eavesdrop on them.

Scott quickly lead the way up the stairs and into one of the first classes. "This good?" He asked looking at Casey.

"This should be fine." She agreed sitting on one of the desks. "Alright, show Derek the bruises."

The two girls set their things on the desk and rolled up their sleeves. Standing side by side the held out their forearms for Derek to examine. The room was quiet as he stared with curious eyes. Finally he looked up and let out a sigh. "I don't see anything."

"look again." Scott pleaded.

Frustrated, Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erika are?"

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same!" Scott argued.

"It's nothing." Derek denied.

"Pareidolia." Lydia smirked. "Seeing patterns that aren't there."

Derek turned and fixed Scott with a look. "They're trying to help." He defended them.

"These two? This one," He pointed at Lydia, "Used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle, thank you." He turned to Allison with a glare, "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me, my mate and my pack."

"Hey, c'mon now." Stiles spoke up. "No one died alright? Maybe a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction. Besides you don't see Cj holding a grudge."

"Stiles..." Casey warned shooting a glance at Allison.

"My mother died." She glared at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed her, not me." Derek defended himself.

"That girl is looking for Scott. I'm here to help him." Allison explained with determination. "Not you."

"Wanna help?" Derek leaned in, "Find something real." He turned away and gave Casey a quick kiss good bye before strutting out of the room, Scott chasing after him.

"Give her a chance, she's on our side now." He begged.

"Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." And with that he walked out the door.

"C'mon, let's get to class." Casey sighed picking up her bag before walking out the door with Scott and Stiles.

"Ok what would a pack of Alphas want with Erika and Boyd?" Stiles reasoned as the walked through the halls during passing period.

"Isaac remembers Deucalion wanting them dead by the full moon." Casey told them running her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe the Alphas don't really want them." Scott suggested.

"What like Derek, and Casey? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles scrunched his face up in thought while Casey and Scott both slowed to a stop.

"Do you smell that?" Casey mumbled looking around, scanning each persons face as they walked by. Scott didn't answer his eyes locked on something, or someone.

"Scott!" Stiles called snapping him out of it. "Casey, you coming?" Glancing back one last time the two slowly followed Stiles to their economics class.

The three quickly filed in along with the rest of the class and took their seats. Eventually the last few people wandered in just as the bell rang along with coach Finstock, the economics teacher.

Slamming a book down he turned to the class, "The stock market is based off of two principles." He began holding two fingers up. "What are they?" Scott eagerly raised his hand. "Yes McCall you may go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"Uh no coach I know the answer..." Scott explained slowly.

Coach broke down into hysteric giggles but quickly stopped when he noticed the serious look on Scott's face. "oh you're serious?"

"Yeah, it's risk and reward." Scott answered with a smile.

"Wow!" Coach exclaimed walking over to Scott, "Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that, I like you better. Now, does anybody have a quarter?" He asked the class. Stiles quickly reached into his pocket to, presumably, pull out of a quarter. Instead a XXL condom slipped out of his fingers and landed in the isle for all those around to see. Casey had to cover her mouth to hide her snort of laughter after she noticed Danny giving him an appreciative look. Coach stared at it for a long moment before walking over and picking it up. "Stilinski, I think you dropped this. And congratulations." He said as he passed it back to Stiles who was speechless. Turning back he continued his lecture. "Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." He quickly picked up a mug and set it on the floor before backing up a few steps and knelt down. "Ok watch coach." With a concentrated look, he bounced the quarter off the floor and into the mug. With a satisfied grin he stood up and grabbed the quarter. "Huh!? Huh!? That's how you do it!" He said loudly as the class applauded. "Danny, risk or reward?" He asked as he tossed the quarter to him.

"What's the reward?" Danny asked as he fiddled with the quarter.

Coach stopped and thought for a moment. "You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny said slowly.

"Shh don't let him know!" Casey whispered playfully sending a large smile to coach who smiled back sarcastically.

"Danny, I expect more from you at this point really." Coach said taking the quarter back. "McCall. Risk, or Reward?" He asked placing the quarter down before Scott. "The risk, if you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop-, the quiz, and, and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward, no work at all. Or choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked rolling the quarter around in his hand contemplatively.

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience. All factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be McCall. More work, less work, or choose not to play." Scott stared long and hard at the quarter before placing it down on the desk. "Chose not to play. Ok! Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Stiles took a glance around the room before raising his hand proudly. "Stilinski! There you go! There's a gambling man!"

"Oh God, this can't be good." Casey mumbled to Scott, who chuckled in response.

"Alright Stilinski!" Coach cheered. As Stiles worked on his aim the door opened and Pops walked in wearing his complete sheriff's uniform.

"Stiles." He called trying to get his son's attention.

"Yeah coach I got it." Stiles said not really paying attention.

"Stiles!" He tried again, his voice more forceful. This time he looked up and stared at his dad with a blank face. The sheriff took a quick look around the room before nodding his head at the door. "We need to ask you a few question."

The teen shot a worried look over at Scott and Casey who just shrugged their shoulders in reply, not knowing themselves what was wrong. Handing the quarter back to coach Stiles followed her father and the deputy out of the class and down the hall. Scott and Casey quickly focused their hearing on their conversation that way Stiles wouldn't have to repeat it. Apparently the Heather chick Stiles was going to hook up with at the party had gone missing, and Stiles was the last person to be seen with her.

Once the bell rang the three quickly got up to leave the class. "What if the Alphas kidnapped her to turn her?" Stiles mumbled worriedly. "Why her? What could they gain by having her with them?"

"You think they kidnapped her to turn her?" Scott asked confused.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles explained.

"But they're an Alpha pack. Why would they need to have Betas?" Casey reasoned.

"Guys I don't know, I don't care! This girl...Our moms were best friends before mine died. We used to take bubble baths together when we were three." Stiles explained.

"How come I've never met her?" Casey mumbled. She'd known Stiles just as long, and their parents had been really good friends.

"Your moms never got along. You don't remember that?" Stiles explained. "Anyways that's not the point. "I gotta find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott concluded.

"We've already tried. Peter was only able to see vague images and incomplete sentences." Casey explained. "Who else can figure it out?"

"Maybe not a werewolf, but someone who knows all about them." Scott said slowly, a grin creeping across his face. "Casey call Derek tell him that the three of you should meet us after school at Deaton's office!"

* * *

**Alright chapter 2! So I'm working on my writing technique, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and just better in general. If you hadn't noticed I've switched to 3rd person because well it just sounds better in my head you know? Also I'm going back to reread the stories before this that way I don't contradict myself. (And if I do please let me know [nicely])**

**so go ahead and tell me what you think (nicely) Updates will be slow because I just moved into my dorm and I start classes next monday, so I'll probably only write during the weekends and even then I might be busy. But I hope you can bare with me**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott had Casey text Isaac and Derek and tell them his plan to regain Isaac's memories. After school they would all go to the vet clinic and meet with Deaton who had an idea of how to restore Isaac's memories. He'd told them to bring several bags of ice, which seemed a bit off to Casey.

Never the less they did as they were asked and showed up at the clinic with many bags of ice. "Good, you brought it." Deaton said as Casey, Derek and Isaac walked in. Scott and Stiles had gone ahead to help him prepare everything else. "Come, this way." He instructed leading them further into the clinic. "Pour the ice into here." He gestured to a metal tub filled with water. Derek, Casey, Scott and Stiles began opening the bags and dumping them in while Deaton took Isaac aside and explained what was going to happen. "Obviously it's not going to be particularly...comfortable, but if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance like state."

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked as he and Deaton walked over.

"Exactly!" Deaton smiled, "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Casey stared worriedly down at the tub of ice, "How slow does his heart rate need to be?"

"Very slow." Deaton said slowly.

"Well how slow is very slow?" Derek asked starring down at the ice with a worried expression as well.

"Nearly dead." Deaton shrugged.

Casey's head whipped up to stare at him with a disbelieving look. She looked over at Isaac who tentatively put his hand in only to jerk it back out. "It's safe though, right?" He asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked with a knowing look.

"No, no, not really." Isaac sighed.

A loud snapping noise drew everyone's attention over to Stiles who had pulled on a long rubber glove. "What?" He asked.

"You know vets use those when they're working on the inside of animals asses right?" Casey asked him dryly. He stared at her for a long moment before ripping the glove off with a disgusted look. Casey turned her attention back to Isaac who was taking deep breathes. "Isaac, you don't have to do this." Casey assure rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"She's right." Derek agreed. "I'm not going to make you do this. It's dangerous and if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Isaac stared at the both of them before reaching back and yanking off his shirt. He passed it to Casey and began to get in the tub. Scott and Derek stood on either side of him each holding his shoulder to hold him down. They then pushed him down and held him there until Deaton told them to let him up but only his head so he could talk. He came back up with a roar, his eyes glowing and his teeth bared in a snarl. He began struggling and even Stiles had to run over and help keep his feet still. "Put him back under." Deaton instructed with a calculating look. Scott and Derek shoved him back under but Isaac struggled to the surface. "Hold him." Deaton said sternly.

"We're trying!" Derek bit out still trying to hold onto the writhing Isaac.

Casey swallowed the lump in her throat before setting Isaac's shirt down and walking over to where his head was. Quickly she shoved her hands under and gently lay them on either side of Isaac's face, and rubbed it gently. Slowly he began to still. "Bring him up. Casey keep your hands there, it relaxes him." The four nodded and slowly lifted him until his face was above the water. "Now remember, only I talk to him, too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He looked at the four of them to make sure they understood before leaning over the tub. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

Isaac took a few shuddering breaths, his lips blue. "Y-Yes. I can hear you."

"This is Doctor Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" Deaton explained slowly.

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night of the full moon. The night you found Erika and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again."

Isaac began shifting restlessly. "I don't want to do it. I don't want to do that! I don't want to do that!" The lights began flickering and Isaac let out little whines and whimpers.

Not able to help herself, Casey began shushing him, running her hands over his face and through his wet hair soothingly. "It's ok Isaac, you're safe. Just relax, nothing can hurt you, I'll protect you." Casey assured. Slowly Isaac stopped moving and began to relax again.

Deaton stared at her with a stern look, but she couldn't feel guilty for soothing her pack mate. "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erika and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton prompted.

"No, it's not a house." Isaac interrupted. "It's, it's stone. L-L-Like marble."

"Perfect! Can you give me anymore descriptors?" Deaton pressed.

"It's dusty inside, like empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Isaac's face scrunched up in thought, his breathing quickening again along with the lights flickering. "Isaac? Isaac?" Casey began rubbing his face again, seeing as it worked last time. He began whimpering again reaching his hand up to clutching onto Casey's forearm. "Isaac relax" Deaton instructed calmly.

"N-N-No! Th-See me! See me!" Isaac stuttered now clutching onto both of Casey's arms and kicking his legs in the water. He let out a scared yell twisting to grab onto Scott's arm now. Casey still stroking his face praying he'd calm. "They're just memories." Deaton assured starring up at the flickering lights. "You can't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax." Slowly Isaac's grip loosened and eventually let go of Scott, but still kept his other hand clenched tightly around Casey's arm. "Good." Deaton sighed. "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

Isaac's eyes rolled around behind his eyelids as he saw something only he could see. Slowly his eyes opened and he stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. "They're here. And he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erika?"

"I think so. I-I-I can't" His jaw was shaking from the cold. "I-I-I ca-can't see her, I-I can't see. I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. Worried what they'll do to them. Worried that they'll hurt each other."

"If they're locked in a room together on a full moon they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek explained quietly, so not to throw off Isaac's trance.

"Isaac. We need to find them right now." Deaton said clearly, his voice louder than usual. "Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac jerked up pulling out of Casey's touch and continued to stare unseeingly in front of himself. "They're here." He whispered. "They're here, they're here." He backed up until he had his back pressed up against the back of the tub.

Casey reached out and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "It's ok Isaac, it's ok. You're safe, I'm here."

He reached up and clutched onto her arms that were in front of him. "No!" His voice was filled with terror. "They've seen me! They've found me! They're here!" He screamed.

"This isn't working!" Derek growled. "Isaac! Where are you!?"

"I can't see them! He's here! It's too dark! It's too dark!"

"Isaac, tell me where you are!" Derek demanded again.

"Stop you'll confuse him!" Deaton warned.

"I can't! It's dark! It's dark!" Isaac screamed.

"Stop! Stop! Derek! Just stop! He's terrified!" Casey yelled as she tried to keep her grip on Isaac who was pushing himself closer and closer to her, water rolling off of him and soaking her clothes, not that she minded.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek demanded.

"Derek let him go!" Scott commanded.

"He's going into shock!" Deaton warned.

"It's a vault! IT's a bank vault!" He practically shrieked in terror. "I saw it!"

Casey let out a growl, her eyes flashing as she shoved Derek away and pulled Isaac out of the water on her own. The two landed on the water soaked floor, Isaac clutching onto the front of Casey's shirt, shivering. "I saw it." He said more calm now, his voice still shaking from the cold. Deaton quickly brought a towel over and wrapped it around Isaac who clutched at it, still shivering. "It's uh it's Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's uh an ab-abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside a vault."

"Good job Isaac." Casey sighed rubbing his shoulders to help him regain body heat. She looked at the others in the room who were staring at Isaac with blank expressions.

"What?" Isaac asked noticing the expressions himself.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it do you?" Stiles asked slowly.

He shook his head slowly, "No..."

"You said when they captured you they dragged you into a room and there was a body in it..." Stiles explained to him carefully.

"What body?"

"Erika. You said it was Erika..."

It had taken a while to calm everyone down and clean up the mess and get Isaac into some warm clothes. Now they just had to come up with a game plan.

However tensions were still high and nerves were practically on the wire. "She's not dead!" Derek stressed as he paced the room.

"Derek, he said, 'There's a dead body, it's Erika.' Doesn't exactly leave us with room for interpretation." Stiles protested.

"Shut up Stiles you don't know that!" Casey snapped as she stood huddled in the corner in denial.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd!?" Derek questioned desperately grasping for any hope that Erika could be alive.

"Someone else obviously." Stiles sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, the one that saved you?" Scott reasoned, turning to Isaac for confirmation.

"No, she wasn't like us, and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac explained.

"What if that's how Erika died?" Stiles questioned, "They pit them against each other on the full moon. See which one survives. Like werewolf thunder dome!"

"Oh my God, Stiles stop!" Casey whinned burrying her face in her knees as she curled more into herself.

Derek walked over to Casey and knelt next to her running his had up and down her back to calm her down, "Then we get them out tonight." he said with determination.

"Be smart about this Derek, you can't just go storming in." Deaton advised.

"If Isaac got in, than so can we." Derek reasoned.

"He didn't get through a vault door did he?" Deaton asked calmly, trying to get it through Derek's head that it wouldn't be as simple as he thought.

"We need a plan." Scott sighed.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek demanded.

"I think someone already did." Stiles interrupted staring down into his phone. "'Beacon Hills First National closes it's doors three months after vault robbery.' It doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek demanded, standing up and looking at him intensely.

"How long?" Stiles laughed a little, "It's the internet Derek, ok? Minutes."

Derek stared at him for a while longer, "Fine, your dad working the night shift?"

"Uh yes?" Stiles answered unsure.

"Good." Derek turned and hauled Casey up into his arms, "Casey's staying with me and Isaac tonight, let's go." The last part was directed at Isaac.

"Wha-wait! Hey you can't just take her-!" Stiles protested but stopped when Scott lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Casey's really distressed right now, she needs him." Scott explained slowly. "If Erika really is dead it'll affect her the most, and like it or not Derek is the only one able to comfort her."

Stiles let out a big sigh, "Fine," He grumbled, "but I defiantly don't like it."

The two left to go do research on the vault.

"What if she really is dead?" Casey whined. It was later in the evening and she wasn't able to sleep, she and Derek layed curled together on his bed in the loft.

"Shh..." He hushed her, "She's not dead. She can't be."

"But what if?" Casey demanded.

"Let's not think about that. We'll get them out of there Casey, we'll bring them back and be a proper pack, I promise.

Casey let out a few more whines before burying her face in Derek's neck and let his scent soothe her to sleep.

* * *

**So I'm officially moved in and have started classes. Problem is that I have 2 roommates and classes and homework so that means less time to write. Plus I've decided to write a book, it'll be a 5-10 year process but I'm determined to do it, add on the fact that I have no idea what they're going to do about the whole Derek thing at the end there so I'll have to wait for the next part of the season which isn't until January so I'll probably drag this out.**

**Chapters will be shorter I'm sorry but it's how it's going to be, I hope you can get passed that and continue to enjoy my story. Leave a review and let me know how you like it!**


End file.
